She Should not have Lived
by definedwriters
Summary: Abbie Potter was never meant to exist. When she transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in her fourth year, she soon makes friends, but as her old bullies come to compete for the cup, her story come to light, she is finding it harder than ever to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! We hope you enjoy this story. But first, lets start with the…

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters even though we wish we did! We **DO** own Abbie Potter though and the story plot.

_Italic_ text is directly from the book.

– P.S WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Voldemort POV**

I smiled, as I stepped over James Potters body and continued up the stairs. "Lily, come out come out wherever you are." I whispered. At the top of the stairs, I slowly turned the door handle, which led into the bedroom. Lily stood, cowering in the corner, her arms around Harry. When she saw me, she quickly put Harry in his cot, and stood in front of it. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"" _Stand aside, you silly girl," _I said coldly. " You do not need to die tonight." "No!" In a last act of desperation, she threw herself at me. "Avada Kedavra!" I screeched. She fell, like a rag doll to the floor. I turned on the baby, savoring this moment. Whilst I shouted the fatal curse, I watched in wonderment, as the green light hit the baby boy, it molded, like clay, into the shape of a baby girl. The last thought I had before being consumed by pain, was that, this girl was the most powerful being ever to be created and that I needed her on my side.

†˙†˙†˙†˙†˙†

**14 years later**

**Abbies POV**

One more day. That was the only thought that was in my head as I left transfiguration with an A+ test result in my hand. Making my way to the dinning hall I hurriedly stuffed the paper in my bag, so no one could tease me about it. Sitting on the far edge of the table, alone, I wondered what Hogwarts would be like. Would it have ice sculptures at Christmas, and soft, comfortable beds in the dormitories like here at Beauxbatons? I sighed. There was no point dreaming, I might get bullied because of my scar and my story just as much as I did here. At least I'm leaving, away from Veronica and her gang. I saw a shadow fall across my empty plate. "Not hungry, scar girl?" Speak of the devil. " Hi Veronica, I am glad you came to see my last lunch." I replied coolly. "No-ones sad to see you go scar-girl, in fact, everyone is going to have a party in honor of you leaving." She stalked away, laughing, followed by her cronies. I sighed deeply again, and left my empty golden plate as I went back to my dormitory to finish packing.

"Expectrum" I said to the beautiful lady in the portrait, and she swung forward to reveal the fourth year's dormitory. I stepped inside and hurried up the girl's staircase, which led to our room. Whilst I was pulling my wand out of my overflowing pocket, I quickly threw all my belongings in my trunk. I finally got my wand out and I pointed it at the mess that was inside of my trunk. It immediately folded itself neatly into small and tidy piles, which could easily fit into my trunk, with room to spare.

Waiting for the flying carriage outside the gate , which would take me to Hogwarts, was not fun. I could see into the fourth year's tower, and that they were actually having a party. Feeling the tears rushing to my eyes, I hastily brushed them away. My brown hair was constantly getting in my eyes, so every few minutes O would have to brush it away, much to my annoyance. Finally I saw the carriage pull up to the stairs I was sitting on. I heaved my trunk onto the floor of the carriage and hopped in beside it. The carriage shuttered, creaked, and then finally set off for my new school, which hopefully meant another chance. I sat in silence, contemplating what house I would be in at Hogwarts, which friends I would make (if any!) and most importantly, how it's going to be like having boys at the same school! Suddenly I saw a glimpse of a tall turret high above the forest we were flying over. Finally it came into view. Hogwarts looked magnificent, and even more majestic than Beauxbatons, and that was saying something. I breathed deeply. Even though I'd never seen this place in my life, I knew I belonged here, and that this would always be my home.

**How does everyone like this story so far! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_**Good and bad comments, we want them all! If you want to say something more, like what you might like to happen,****or just to ask us a question, email us at **** and we'll try to answer most of them the next time we update. Again,**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_**If you do, you can get your pen name mentioned the next time we update AS WELL! Thanks a lot for reading this, we feel honoured.**

†**˙† definedwriters †˙†**


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start, just want to thank tattie007 and defenestrated92 for putting us on their alert list! Please review, it would mean a lot to us.

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters even though we wish we did! We **DO** own Abbie Potter though and the story plot.

†˙†˙†˙†˙†˙†

_Last Chapter: _

_You are introduced to Abbie Potter and how she came to be from Voldemort's POV. _

_Abbie sees Hogwarts for the first time._

†˙†˙†˙†˙†˙†

Abbies POV

As my carriage landed gently, I opened the door and hurriedly jumped out, while I was heaving my luggage up the stairs to the giant door, it opened, and a tall, thin lady with her hair in a tight bun greeted me. "Welcome Ms. Potter, your luggage will be taken to your dormitory right after we sort you into your house, so please leave it here. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor." I smiled thankfully as I dropped my heavy case onto the floor. "Come with me Abbie, we are all waiting for you." "All waiting?…" I started to say, but just then the lady pushed open another set of grand doors, and I found myself being stared at by a hall full of people. I blushed crimson as whispers flew around the hall as I followed Professor McGonagall past the four long tables, and quickly sat down on the three leg-ed stool, which Professor McGonagall motioned for me to sit on. A man with a long, silvery beard stood up, and the hall fell silent. I presumed this was Albus Dumbledore, Head of Hogwarts. "Today, I am pleased to tell you all, that we have a new student who transferred for Beauxbatons to our school. Abbie Potter." Whispers started up again. "Abigail Potter? Who's she?" suddenly all the heads in the hall tried to get a better look at me. "I'm sure you will treat her like part of your family, whichever house she is placed into." "Professor McGonagall, the Sorting Hat if you will." She walked over, and before I could object, placed an old tattered hat on my head.

_Well, well, well. What do we have here? Abbie Potter. You would do finely in any of our houses. Hmmm. Slytherin I suppose, but that couldn't be right. You've got more good in you than bad Ms. Potter, I can tell you that. Then, it must be… __**GRYFFINDOR! **_

I could hear the last word being shouted out to the whole hall. The hat was quickly lifted off my head and I gratefully scurried over to my seat. I looked at whom I was sitting next to. On my left was a boy with messy black hair and glasses, and on my right there sat a girl with big bushy brown hair looking at me curiously. I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair. I quickly dropped my hand, hoping no one noticed my scar. Luckily everyone was too busy chatting about something special that was happening tomorrow. I sighed and turned to my empty plate. Suddenly, it wasn't empty! There were all my favourite foods on that golden plate, roast potatoes, lamb and pasta. I didn't need much encouragement to tuck in. Once the school was finished, Dumbledore stood up again. "Today has been very eventful, and I think we could all do with some sleep. Toodle pip!" everyone stood up. I quickly made my way out of the hall, trying to ignore what was going on around me. Then realised I had no idea where I was going. "Excuse me?" I asked timidly to the boy I sat next to at dinner. "Oh, sorry! I forgot. You're new. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, if you follow me…" "Hold on," I interrupted. "Potter? That's my last name!" "Huh, probably a coincidence." The boy smiled a lopsided smile and held out his hand. I grinned and took his hand as he led me up the staircase. I started getting embarrassed when I noticed all the boys who were staring enviously at Harry. Finally, we made it to the entrance. "Do we have to answer a question or something?" I asked. "Oh no," Harry laughed. "We just have to say a password. Fiddlesticks." The portrait we were standing in front of opened slowly and we stepped inside. "The girls are up to the left, and the boys are up to the right. I'd show you, but id be in for a nasty surprise." He smirked. "See you around." "Wait! I have one more question." I quickly said before he left. "What was the thing Dumbledore said was happening tomorrow? Can you tell me?" "Sure, why don't you come and sit by the fire with me, then we can talk." I let him lead me to the comfy armchairs and we sat down. "Okay, basically, I'm sure you know what the Triwizard Tournament is, right?" I nodded. " Well, it's happening this year at Hogwarts." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Which schools are entering this year?" "Well, obviously Hogwarts, then there's Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Why?" "Oh no." I put my head in my hands. "Abbie, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned. "Oh its nothing." I hurried covered up my mistake. I quickly stood up. "Thanks Harry, put i'm really tired, Ill see you in the morning, right?" "Yeah, see you then." Harry said quietly. I put all my will power into making sure I didn't burst into tears there and then, and I tried to walk up the stairs to the girls dormitories instead of sprinting. I was sharing a dormitory with three other girls, but they weren't there at the moment, so I sank on to the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

**Hi everyone! Sorry we took so long to update, but i'm sure you all know the stress of end of year tests. We promise to try and update more regularly. READ & REVIEW! If you do first we'll donate the next chapter to you! THANX! **

†˙†Definedwriters†˙†


End file.
